True Adventures
by ronandhermione8492
Summary: Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys are at the burrow for the remaining summer holiday. What will happen? Will there be romance between to old friends? Will there be romance between your best friend and and your brother? Or with yo
1. Realizing Love

(Flashback)

(Reading the letter that Ron had written to him)

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope those muggles are treating you ok. I asked Mum if I could invite you and Hermione here for the rest of the holiday, she said, "yes of course, I'd be delighted to have them." We can go to Diagon Alley together and get our books. _

_I wonder why our Hogwarts letters haven't arrived yet. They'll probably come soon. We're probably just too bored and we're early on thinking they'll come._

_We'll be traveling by the Floo Network on Thursday around 10:00 a.m. Make sure the muggles know we're coming this time so we don't have to go through that fiasco again._

_Hope to see you soon mate._

_-Ron_

(end flashback)

* * *

"Harry, wake up. Wake up" shouted Hermione. "Come on wake up, our Hogwarts letters have arrived."

"Ron, come on you sleepy red head" laughed

Ginny. "Come downstairs we've got to get ready to go to Diagon Alley for our books."

"Just five more minutes mum I was dreaming about dad becoming Minister of Magic" said Ron groggily. "He was in the middle of making a speech about how grateful he was to be elected as our new Minister. All of us were holding the new Nimbus 2018."

"Ron you're talking in your sleep again" mumbled Harry.

I blinked a few times and then I realized why Ron was talking at 8:30 a.m. Hermione was standing between our beds waving what looked like our Hogwarts letters.

"Hermione, can you please tell Ron and Harry to get up, breakfast is ready. We're having bacon, eggs, toast, and tea" spoke Mrs. Weasley.

"Did someone say breakfast!" chorused Ron and Harry.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I walked down the Weasleys staircase about to tuck in to a delicious breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. It smelt so good, I was ready to pig out. Mr. Weasley motioned us to come sit and eat.

"Okay listen up you three, because I don't intend upon repeating this considering this years letters are rather longer than usual." said Hermione.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As you and your fellow classmates are entering your 6th year between your O.W.L. exam which you took last semester and your N.E.W.Ts which you will take next year._

_This is your "break" from major examinations and as an award to you and your fellow students a Fall Dance will be held in November of course with your choice of whether or not you'd like to attend._

_Now your dress robes shall be needed if you wish to attend this dance. Also you'll be needing:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_

"_A_nd normal stuff that comes along with that." Murmered Hermione

"Well there's only one place we're going to find all of this, Diagon Alley." Said Mrs. Weasley. "First we'll be needing to make a stop at Matilda's Clothing For Growing Girls." "Even before that we'll need to stop at the Ministry, I'm sure Bill, Charlie, and Percy will be pleased to see all of you."

(Percy had made up with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley upon knowing that Voldemort was back)

"When are we leaving mum?" asked Ginny

"As soon as all of you get dressed and after we clean up after we're done eating dear." spoke Mrs. Weasley. "I've laid out your clothes to wear on your beds dears so after we're done cleaning up here you're off to freshen up for our trip." "I'll be waiting in the kitchen calling your brothers to tell them we'll be leaving in an hour or so, so there is no need to rush dears."

* * *

"Ok Ron, you go get ready, I just have to jump in the shower quickly, so don't wait for me until your ready." Spoke Hermione.

"Ok I'll be in my room then I'll come sit in here until your ready" said Ron.

(Hermione's point of view)

(thinking) Ok what am I going to wear, which robes? What about my sapphire one? No that wouldn't go too well today, it's beautiful outside and that robe is made for the winter. Hmm….

(Narrator)

Hermione is about to step out of the shower but, she sticks her head out to grab her towel, but it isn't there.

(Hermione Thinking) Uh Oh, my towel is out by Ron.

"Umm, Ron do you think that you could bring my towels in here, please. Thanks" Mumbled Hermione.

"Sure Hermione , here you go." Says Ron.

"Thanks, sorry to bother your reading." Said Hermione blushing slightly.

"It's alright." Said Ron as his ears started to go pink"

(Ron)

Hermione looks really good today. The way a few strands of hair fall out of her messy bun, how they framed her face and when she would move her curls would bounce and shine at the same time. If I could just tell her how I feel.

"Ron what is it? I've never seen you stare at anything like your staring at me except when you eat!" laughed Hermione.

"Your perfect" whispered Ron.

"What did you say?"

"Who me? Oh nevermind I was daydreaming about eating at the Welcoming Feast." said Ron "Yeah I wish" but Ron had said that last remark too quietly for Hermione to hear.

* * *

"Harry, do these robes look all right on me? I personally don't like the color on myself, I look like pistacio ice cream with a cherry on top, don't I? Said a frustrated Ginny

"No they look fine, and I'm sure that if you were ice cream you'd be magically delicious." Spoke Harry. By the look on her face I had to pretend I was joking. "I'm joking you look stunning and I'm sure your mum will think so too."

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny are you all ready to go? You've all been up there for ages." Shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Nearly mum were on our way now" shouted Ginny. (Thinking) Wow I never realized how good Harry looked in his forest green robes. And with his jet black hair it just makes him look even better.

"Hey Ron can you wait for a moment?" asked Hermione. (Thinking) Okay now Hermione you're going to tell Ron exactly what you said in your head this morning. Just relax and spill. (Takes a deep breath). Ok I'm ready for this. "Ron listen umm…" (Thinking) come on Hermione you can do it just say it, it's now or never. "Your shoelace is untied, wouldn't want you to trip" laughed Hermione nervously.

"Right" spoke Ron.

"Umm Mrs. Weasley could we wait about five more minutes? It's really lovely outside and I'd love to stroll through the garden quickly if you don't mind, you know get some fresh air." Said Hermione

"Sure dear, but don't dawdle remember we have shopping to do." Spoke Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

(Hermione's point of view)

"Everything out here is so beautiful and I can't believe that I Hermione Granger fumbled words with one of my best friends." Spoke Hermione softly. "And I can't believe that I almost spilled my innermost thoughts to him" "About how every night I dream about us finally getting together as a couple" "And how I always think about him, how he walks, talks, looks, and so much more" "Maybe I'll have the guts to one day say that…" "I Hermione Granger am in love with Ronald Weasley, and not be talking to myself."

"But this time you weren't talking to yourself" whispered Ron


	2. A New Light

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with HP at all.

Continued from where we left off….

"What Ron?" said Hermione minutes later.

" Hermione I think that I'm in love with you" whispered Ron in her ear.

Ron softly kissed Hermione on the lips and she kissed back. Little did they know a crowd was watching them releaved that the two lovers had finally gotten together. After they broke apart Hermione said one last thing before they ahd to leave…

" I'm in love with you two, Ronald Weasley." Whispered Hermione back.

* * *

(Outside the Ministry)

"Okay here we are, now…um visitors entrance." Spoke Mrs. Weasley. "Ok lets all see if we can squeeze in here"

"Ouch!" Screeched Ginny. "RON, YOU CLUTZ, YOU STAMPED ON MY FOOT!"

"Sorry." Said a muffled Ron, whose face was pressed up against the glass of the telephone booth.

"All right there, Ginny?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, fine just fine" Growled Ginny.

"Ok Harry dear, can you dial two four four two please." Asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry dialed the number, and a cool female voice spoke.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Spoke the female voice. (from book numero cinco…5)

"Erm…." Said Mrs. Weasley. "Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter here to visit relatives in the Ministry."

"Thank you." Said the cool voice. "Please attach these badges to your robes." No sooner had the voice said that, had the badges slid out of a metal chute, where coins would normally come out of.

"You are all required to a search and to submit your wand for registration at the Security Desk, which is at the far end of the Atrium" Spoke the cool voice one last time.

After all of the occupants of the telephone booth had attached the badges to their robes, not a moment later had the start to descend to the underground location of the Ministry of Magic.

"Ok dears lets move along to the security desk so we can visit your father and brothers." Whispered Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

After the visitors had left the security desk, after a thorough search and registration of wands, they began thee journey to the Weasley's (that worked at the Ministry) new office suite.

Ginny spotted the suite first. The door read Bill Weasley Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Charlie Weasley Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Percy Weasley Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and Arthur Weasley Minister of Magic.

As they walked in Harry and Hermione gasped. The suite was very plush with lovely tapestries and painting on the walls and vases full with beautiful flowers.

As soon as Mr. Weasley realized who came in his face broke into a smile.

" Why hello Harry, Hermione, how are you?"

"Mr. Weasley you're the new Minister of Magic!" bellowed Harry. Which echoed through the huge entrance. "But why didn't you all tell me?" "I've been with you guys for a little while now but were you never going to tell me?

"Harry don't be such a prat." Laughed Ron. "We wanted to surprise you and Hermione together"

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione just gaped and looked from Ron to Mrs. Weasley to Mr. Weasley to Harry to Ginny and to who just walked out of their offices, Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"Hello Hermione, Harry" Said Bill.

"Hello Bill" chorused Harry and Hermione.

"How are you guys?" Asked Charlie.

"Fine, you? Said Harry and Hermione.

"Nice to see you again, the both of you." Said Percy. "And Harry, I'm sorry about that letter I wrote last year. I was out of line and it was very immature of me."

"Don't think on it" Said Harry.

After all of the welcome's and the tour of the extremely large office suite Fred and George arrived.

"Fred! George! My Saviors for torturing Umbridge!" Yelled Harry

"Hey guys how are you, how are Weasley's Wizard Wheezes coming along?" Asked Hermione.

"One, we're doing great." Said Fred.

"Two, the business is coming along great too." Said George.

"Three, Harry, we're glad you liked our goods. You, might we say have a lifetime-non paying guarantee since you're the donator to the adolescent Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Said Fred.

"Thanks guys, really I'm still very glad I gave it to you. It was put to the Anti-Umbridge cause." Said Harry between breaths of laughter.

"Anytime mate, we're glad to put people we hate in misery." Said George proudly.

* * *

" I think that it's about time we start ordering our lunch." Spoke Mr. Weasley. "Or we'll be here forever, and trust me I know at least two Weasley men here that can't wait more than a minute more, otherwise they're about to lose their temper."

" Right you are dad" Said Bill and Ron.

" Ok let me write what we all want on one of these memos so we can get our food up here A.S.A.P" Said Charlie. "Ok lets see that'll be four steak and Kidney pies, two Yorkshire Puddings with bouillabaisse, two mince pies (2 people can share 1), and one salad for mum." "Ok I think that we have it all set, off you go then."

* * *

The memo set off towards Weasley's Office suite kitchen, where the cook was preparing for eleven meals. Finally after about five minutes of waiting the food arrived, and their owner began to eat.

"Ferah hoo ood" Said Ron while chewing and bits of steak and kidney pie flew out of his mouth and on his lap.

"Wow five years of hearing Ron talk while eating, I actually understood that!" Said and amazed Hermione

"Well what'd he say then Ms. Smarty-Pants?" Asked Ginny jokingly.

" He said "very good food" in his own language anyway" Boasted Hermione.

"Mum, me, Bill & Percy are done for the day." Spoke Charlie. "So is it all right if we hang around at home for a while?"

"Sure, but how're we supposed to get everyone home?" Said Mrs. Weasley. "We traveled by floo powder and I really don't fancy having to go home that way after just eating lunch."

"Well I can take just Hermione in my car." Said Charlie. "It's only a two seater don't you known."

"And I can take Harry, Ginny, Ron, & you mum" Spoke Bill.

" And we can apparate" Said Fred and George.

"And so can we" Said Percy and Mr. Weasley

" All right then" Said Mrs. Weasley. "I'll see you all at home then."

" Come on Hermione, we're not in too much of a rush to get to The Burrow" Said Charlie. " So we can take the scenic route home."

" Okay" Said Hermione cheerfully.

(Hermione thinking)

* * *

So we were the first one's to leave the office suite. After we left we headed down to Charlie's car. We were riding along the long winding roads when it hit me. I never knew how much Charlie and I never really talked before this.

" So Charlie…." I started "Do you miss being in Romainia with all the different species of dragons?" "I mean having dragons in England is very much illegal, it's bad enough the wizarding world is trying oh so very hard to hide ourselves."

Charlie nodded his head agreeing with what I was saying and trying to take in every word. Dwelling on every sound that came from my mouth. It seems as if the world around has stopped moving and it's just us having a heart to heart talk.

I guess he must be quite used to this seeing as he knows the romainian language and he's used to people talking quite fast. Is it me or can I see what is inside the real Charlie. Behind the animal handler. Behind the fact that he's in really good shape and I can count every muscle that is shown throught his extremely tight shirt.

"But knowing that the chance of you going back to romainia is very small, doesn't that bother you at all?" " Or would you rather stay here with your family?" "I mean sure you get to deal with all different types of animals here but it isn't the same or is it?

"Wait a moment I don't fancy Charlie, no I can't I'm in love with Ron, right?" I said not knowing that I was speaking aloud and every syllable that I pronounced he took to heart. "Hermione I think that you need time to think, just clear your head, I think it's a bit stuffy in here anyway." I paused for a moment.

" Oh my goodness I think I'min love with Ron, but wishing he was more similar toCharlie" " The way his biceps are so muscular and his smile is so heartwarming" "And just the inviting look of him makes me want to go up to him and give him a hug & kiss"

As Charlie looked at me with a blank expession on his face that read did I hear you right?

* * *

A/N: Hehe cliffhanger uh oh you'll just have to review more b/c I got like 5 reviews. And I only wrote more b/c I wuz rlly bored! lol R+R. hope u liked it!


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Guys seriously this is becoming really annoying. What don't you get? I ask for a review and all I get is zip. Zilch (nothing to do with Filch) I'm not writing another chapter until I get 5 reviews that aren't my own. hmph

-a very angry Clover


End file.
